bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Loki42/The Unseen Vileblood
Rain, an commodity I was not used to bore into my Yahar'gul garb, the dark suit was for camouflage against the dark night. As well as marking my purpose, Abduction. Lately, the Crows have been targeting Cainhurst and the king was sure that it was the hand of executioners. Executioners I snarled in disgust hypocrites was what they were, them and the healing church. But now was not the time for distractions I glanced at the moon with the same kinship that all hunters share “At least you understand” I thought. But of course there was no answer. I dropped from my perch from a noble home’s railing the residents inside the bedroom had no idea I was there, but of course a hunter never reveals his presence we work under the cover of night, how it should be. My training showed true and tucked into a roll before impact, The shingles drove the breath out of my lungs and made a slight noise another reason why I was chosen, My knowledge of the shadows and my weight. I swiftly and as noiselessly as possible hopped from roof to roof, and if any yharnamites had seen me I would have resembled gliding. My breath heavy and my adrenaline pumping I slid on a slanted roof and came to a complete stop, and if our sources were correct and my reading of the stars were as well then my target would be arriving soon. The stench warned me first crouching now I pulled on the hood and readied the mist. He came around the corner, He looked nothing special, the standard crow garb and mask stained with our work. I watched his paranoia, the fear that keep the smart ones alive. I watched his gaze pass over me and i remained still trusting of my garb and my training. He continued along the wide street and i lifted the other object i had purchased this morning, A blood cocktail I aimed and threw the instant it left my hand I knew my aim was correct, however I must have made some slight noise because the experienced crow lunged away from the projectile , but the damage had already been done the blood rich in its intoxication splattered on his clothing and I visibly saw the Crow gag. Then the beasts were upon him As a hunter he would be expected to handle a beast, as an experienced hunter he could handle at least 5 and as an old hunter adapt in the art of quickening it was fair game against the 12 that showed up. He blurred upon my eye and the roars of pain marked where he had been, and the hiss of siderite marked where he would be next. It was a balanced fight with both sides giving it their all. The end was inevitable and as the last beast fell he pulled out a vial but my answer was already on the way the jar containing the mist burst on his body with staggering force, ordinarily the man would be overwhelming against me his reactions were shaky and slow, he pulled out the quickening tool i had seen him use before. I shot arm hand with my evelyn he let out a bloodcurdling scream but I would not falter, I struck him with the hilt of my Reiterspallch and he dropped senseless to the Stones of yharnam his blood making a new stain. I bound him and dragged him to the carriage, uncanny things showed up when you wanted them and when you needed them. Muscles straining I threw him into the seat. And i climbed in after him the moment my boots touched the floor the carriage was set into motion. The door closing of its own accord. The mist had worn off in the time it had taken, i stuck a vial in him and he grew less pale. I opened a window and tossed the vial, Then i pulled out a sedative and forced the murky contents down his throat. Satisfied that my mission was complete I started on my report, to be entered into the archives. It was a long journey home. And I, Hunter of the current dream Couldn’t wait to get home. Category:Blog posts